Tainted
by KrysGrayMist
Summary: Going to New Orleans was suppose to help Bonnie with the Expressions that tainted her but she soon finds out there's much more to the Big Easy than she thought.


**_I own nothing. Not beta'd._**

* * *

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Damon questioned as he and Stefan made their way into the living room.

"What? About Elena almost killing Bonnie or Bonnie almost killing Elena?" Stefan supplied.

Damon dropped on the sofa. "The latter."

"As much as I don't like the idea of them trying to kill each other, it was Bonnie's actions that allowed us see how to get Elena's humanity back," the youngest Salvatore admitted, standing in front of Damon.

"The only problems we have now is Bonnie and Elena. And if we get rid of one of those problems we'll be able to focus on the other."

Stefan gave Damon an incredulous look. "You want to kill Bonnie? What the hell, Damon?" he yelled.

Damon gave him a side eye. "No, not kill her, just…" he trailed off before speaking again. "Just send her away for a while, so that we can handle Elena and once Elena's flip the switch back on then we get her to come back."

Stefan began to shake his head. "Send Bonnie away? Damon I don't know if you have noticed but Bonnie has saved out asses numerous times and sending her way when she needs us the most-"

Damon snorted interrupting Stefan. "No, the last thing Bonnie needs is us. What she needs is someone who's knowledgeable about Expressions."

Stefan stared at his brother for a moment taking in to consideration what Damon was proposing. It sounded reasonable, put aside one problem to deal with the other. It could really benefit Bonnie if she was able to get help, but getting her to go would be another problem.

"But Silas," Stefan countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's also our problem and he won't just disappear to let us handle Elena then reappear once her humanity is back on."

The older Salvatore shook his head. "Silas needs Bonnie and he'll be searching for her once he finds out she gone."

"And have Bonnie all alone to deal with him. Don't you think that's a little cruel after all she's done for us?"

Damon swallowed back the guilt that snuck up on him, keeping his face as indifferent all possible. "She'll be fine, Stefan."

Stefan said nothing for a moment before exhaling loudly. "Okay, say we're able to get her to go, where would we be sending her exactly?"

:::::

She watched as the sugary substance fell into her cup of steaming tea. With a sigh she placed the plastic bear down on the counter, slowly picking up a spoon to stir her tea, thinking of what happened tonight, her best friend tried to kill her not once but twice. Her right hand continued to move the spoon as the left touched the once pierced flashed on her neck thinking of how she was able to heal herself.

_I shouldn't be able to do that_, Bonnie thought to herself, removing the scooping utensil from it confinement and bringing the cup to her lips.

Bonnie found herself staring at her crown from prom as the tea flooded her mouth, remembering how good, almost too good, she felt using Expressions, how good it felt to hurt someone, control someone. A knock on the door tugged her back to reality.

Pausing her stirring, she wondered who could possibly be visiting her at this time of night. She tensed knowing that it could be Silas.

"Bonnie," a familiar voice called out, ignited a sigh of relief out of the young witch. "Open the door. We need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, come on witchy," another familiar voice said. "We don't have all night."

Bonnie placed her cup of tea down, took a glance at the clock that read 11:57, before walking to her front door. There they stood in their usual stance; youngest Salvatore before the oldest.

She stood in the doorway not making a move to invite them in her home. "What do you two want?" she questioned before crossing her arms, leaning against the threshold. "And if you're coming here for an apology, you both need to turn around right now."

"We're here to help you," Damon stated with an eye roll.

Bonnie let out a snort. "Damon, we all saw the results of you trying to help someone."

Damon opened his mouth to speak but Stefan jumped in. "We need to talk to you about something. Can we come in?"

Bonnie stared at the brothers for a moment before moving aside to let Stefan bypass her. Damon moved in front of Bonnie with an expectant look on his face.

"Come in, Damon," Bonnie sighed.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied with his usual creepy smile.

"Don't get too comfortable. A protection spell will go up as soon as you two are out of here," Bonnie announced as she walked pass the brothers, returning to her tea in the kitchen. "How can you help me?"

They both sat on Bonnie's bar stools and Stefan spoke up. "We think you need help."

Bonnie just stared at the brothers saying nothing.

Damon rolled his eyes. "What my little brother means, is that you need help from someone who knows the ins and outs about Expressions."

The witch traced the rim of her tea cup, staring at the vampires before her, trying to see their ultra-motive. Something else had to be going on because their concern for her well-being from the day she met them has been little to no existence. Them saying that she needed help sounded like she was crazy, or unstable but to be honest she wasn't sure if that wasn't entirely untrue.

Her eyes narrowed, the tracing stopped. "Why do you think I need help?"

Damon's eyebrows shot up. "Did you see yourself tonight?"

"No, I was too busy listening to Elena scream as I broke her bones," Bonnie stated bluntly.

The brothers exchanged a glance, seeing a flash of excitement in her eyes. "There's a witch in New Orleans that's familiar with the workings of Expressions."

Bonnie remained silent as she thought over it. If the Salvatores were telling the truth about this witch then going to New Orleans could save her from what the Expressions and Silas was putting her through. And if there wasn't a witch and Stefan and Damon just wanted her gone she was surprisingly fine with that.

"Okay, I'll go," Bonnie said. "But there's something I need to do."

:::::

Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip as she walked into the boarding house. Before they left her home Stefan told her he and Damon would pay for everything and send her money when she's ever in need. Usually Bonnie would have declined but oddly she accepted without fuss.

The plan is for her to leave on the last flight out which was four in the morning which gave her enough time to pack and decide what to do with her father.

Bonnie noticed that Stefan and Damon's step seem slow as they all approached their holding cell. When she told them what she needed to do before she left they both where hesitant but agreed, knowing their solution probably wouldn't work.

She heard Stefan sigh as they stopped in front of the cell. "Bonnie—" Stefan started to say but was cut off.

"You can leave," Bonnie said, in a monotone voice.

"Look, Bon—" Damon tried.

She walked close to the cell, placing her hand over the lock. "I said you can leave," she repeated, closing the door behind her as she walked in.

:::::

The Salvatores entered their living room quietly, both trying to listen to what was happening downstairs.

Damon found his bourbon and Stefan found the couch, neither saying a thing.

Minutes ticked away and they still heard nothing.

Damon sighed. "How long is this going to take?" he question, swallowing down his drink of choice.

Stefan balled his fist to stop himself from running downstairs to see what was going on. "I don't know."

Damon had the sudden urge to comfort his brother, seeing the distressed look on his face. To hug his only living relative, to tell him that Bonnie would fix this as she does everything else and everything would be fine but that wasn't him, his isn't that type of brother. He was the type of brother who let his brother suffer, the type to try to steal his brother's girlfriend away and to some extent, succeed.

The oldest Salvatore downed another glass of bourbon and found his chair.

:::::

The charcoal fell to the floor as she stared at her drawing, flinching when the vampire babysitter touched her arm.

"Davina?" the vampire questioned, dropping her hand.

"Get Marcel," the young witch whispered urgently.

:::::

Bonnie wasn't shocked when she came face to face with Elena. She has forced herself to become indifferent toward her best friend. On the ride over, she readied herself to tap into that dark power.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Elena croaked out from the floor.

Bonnie said nothing as she placed her right hand on the cell's wall, quickly surrounding the cell with a barrier spell, making sure no sounds escaped.

"I hope you didn't come here for an apology," Elena said, roughly.

After the spell was set Bonnie wasn't no time, crouching in front of Elena. "Give me my ring," Bonnie ordered, evenly.

Elena laughed, glancing down at the daylight ring. "I don't think so."

Bonnie stared at Elena, face void of emotion. "I would like to keep this a simple as possible, Elena. So just give me the ring and I would leave as quietly as I came."

The doppelganger smirked, lazily rolling her head against the wall. "Not going to happen, Bon-nie," she articulated. "You know, when you were trying to kill me, I knew exactly what to do to make you stop." She looked back at Bonnie in amusement. "Bonnie!" Elena screamed out, reacting what she did early in the night, before let out a short chuckle. "I have you and everyone else in this pathetic town wrapped around my finger."

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek, lowering herself to sit down on the floor of the cell. "Stefan and Damon told me what they were going to do to you."

"Really? And what's that?"

"They were going to strap you down to a chair and let the sun burn you up till you turn your humanity back on."

Elena scoffed. "Yeah, that's not going to work."

"I was thinking the same thing," Bonnie agreed, her eyes remaining on Elena. "I was also thinking that it would be easier to have an Original come and compel you to turn it back on and never turn it off again."

Elena's jaw tighten. "They wou—"

Bonnie cut her off with a nod. "Yeah, I know, they wouldn't do that, they have no reason to. But the thing is I have all this power flowing through me and I can do things, things that I shouldn't be able to, like healing myself."

The doppelganger blinked at the witch and suddenly tried to launch forward to attack but couldn't move. She glared at Bonnie. "What did you do to me?"

"So I figured that I could make you turn humanity back on," Bonnie said, ignoring the question.

"You can't do that." Elena shook her head.

An empty smile itched itself on Bonnie's face. "Give me my ring," Bonnie said, calmly.

A gasp escaped Elena as her right hand moved to her left hand against her will, taking off the ring. "Stop it!" she yelled, trying in vain to make her body stop.

Bonnie said nothing as the ring fell into her held out hand.

Elena glared venomously at Bonnie, her angry pants filling the cell. "I'm going to kill you," she whispered. "Right before I take my ring back."

The Bennett with stood to her feet, walking toward Elena.

"Get away from me," the doppelganger hissed, tried to will her body to move away from Bonnie.

Bonnie crouched right in front of the vampire, looking straight into her glaring eyes. "Turn it on," Bonnie commanded, her voice loud and clear. "And never turn it off again."

Elena inhaled sharply, feeling each emotion flooded her body as she involuntarily flipped the switch to on.

Bonnie stepped back, tears starting to cascade down Elena's face.

"Oh, god" Elena said, wobbly, staring wide eyed at her best friend. "I…I…Bonnie, you…"

The Bennett witch licked her lips, hearing her name pass Elena's lips, her hand twitched, fingertips tingling with temptation. The temptation to twist Elena like pretzel, hear her screaming in agony for her Salvatores to come rescue her, begging for the torture to stop.

Her eyes fluttered as she took a deep breath, ridding herself of that feeling, before walking out the holding cell without looking back.

:::::

The Salvatore brother's both stood up at the sound of her footsteps, firing off questions.

"Were you able to do it?" Damon.

"Is she okay?" Stefan.

"What took so long, witch?" Damon.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Stefan.

Bonnie ignored their questions. "Silas has the ability to get into anyone's head." She paused. "So, I need to erase everything that happened between us tonight."

Their mouths opened to protest but nothing came out as they fell to the floor, unconscious.

She stared at the brothers for a second before retrieving an envelope Stefan had left for her from the couch and walked out the door.

:::::

"Who is that?" the vampire asked, seeing the drawing.

"I don't know," Davina whispered.

Silence surrounded them as they both stared at the pair of drawn forest green eyes gazing back at them, intensely.

The young witch shivered slightly. "I was getting ready for bed when I got flashes of eyes." She pointed to her drawing. "These green eyes and…" she trailed off, facing Marcel.

The vampire reached for her shoulders, giving her a gently, reassuring squeeze. "What, D?"

Her eyes closed, allowing the words to fall from her lips. "Power. I felt power. Dark, strong power." Her eyes opened meeting his. "And it's coming here."

* * *

_**Please leave your thoughts/comments/predictions. I'm looking forward for your feedback. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
